Rebellion babies
by Project alpha BBB
Summary: Loki's turned the Avengers and Pepper into babies. Only problem, they refuse to go down with out a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Project Alpha BBB:I just really wanted to write one of these, I don't know if it will be a one shot or not.**

**Project Alpha AAA: You don't know anything**

**Project Alpga BBB: Shut up, no one was talking to you. Oh by the way, I own nothing you recognize from Avengers or Marvel. That is all.**

* * *

Clint Barton sat up, his head was pounding with ever beat of his heart. He groaned and held it. He heard another groan and noticed for the first time he wasn't the only person in the room. Though from what Clint saw he had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly.

There lying on the floor was his leader, Steve Rogers. 5 years old. Clint jumped up, then noticed he was shorter than normal, he tried to glance at his legs but found he couldn't see them.

"Ok Barton, no need to panic, you're legs are not invisible, you were just getting old at age 23 and you're shrinking, that's normal. "

Steve sat up, then blinked staring back at Clint. "Clint?" he asked, "Why do you look so small? Unless I'm just big. But that's not normal."

"Steve, I don't mean to alarm you but your a baby- whoa, why is my voice so high?" He asked himself.

"Whoa." exclaimed a new voice, "Please tell me I'm not hulking out?"

"No Banner your not hulking out, their toddlers. Ha ha ha ha ha. You guys are toddlers, you guys are toddlers." Tony giggled poking at them.

"Hate to rain on your parade Stark, but your a toddler too." Steve interupted holding a mirror he found on the floor.

"Noooo. I'm a toddler!" Tony exclaimed running around in circles.

"I haven't been a toddler since I was 1 year old.' Clint said flatly.

"But that's still hardly being a toddler." Bruce said, "Oh, then I was never a toddler."

"Hey, wait a second, where's Natasha?" Steve asked, every one looked around shrugging when they couldn't find her,

"She's not behind the TV!" Tony called,

"She's not under the couch!" Clint called,

"She's not in the fridge!" called Bruce.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Really guys? I think the more we stay young the lesser our knowledge is. She's not in the closet."

"Well, how come you're smarter than us. As you claim." Tony snapped.

"I didn't claim that and I think it's because I'm oldest, so ha ha." Steve called to Tony who made a face at him.

"She is not in this caged room that my brother has given me the honor of trapping me in." called the tiny voice of Thor fro inside a crib.

He was absent mindidly trying to pick up mjolnir, his hammer.

"I have trapped you guys and turned you into chidlren so that you will not get in my way when I take over the world. But first, I must get that female named after the spider that eats there husband."

"Boy do you need a hobby, and by the way you'd be dead before you could even propse to Natasha so you'd better take your chances with a _stupid_ Asgardian." Clint said, "You know, I think your chances are 10% with them too."

"We Asgardians are not stupid." Thor cried.

"Are you sure, cuz look at your brother over here, dressed like a rhinocerous, looks pretty stupid to me." Clint answered.

"He is an exception." Thor said as Loki turned his head and started walking away,

"I am leaving. I will not be bullied by you disrespectful children. And by the way Barton. I happen to look good in this rhino suit." Loki spat at him.

Clint smirked, "So you admit it's a stupid rhino costume?" he asked, laughing when Loki turned on his heel and stomped out of the room.

"We should make his life a living hell for doing this to us." Tony said evily.

"I'd love to. I've never been a toddler so this could be fun. And it will definately be heck on Loki's life." Clint said also smirking evily.

"Umm. I don't think so." Steve interupted, they both stared at him dumbfounded, "Not without me, and don't curse in front of the kid." he said glancing at Thor who nodded,

"Well how are we gong to do that?" Banner asked,

Clint smirked and said, "Just be yourself, and the other guy." he added after an after thought.

* * *

Loki groaned, the screaming little girls under his arms had caused enough trouble they had been screaming since he turned them into little girls. The fiery fair hair he had expected but the sweet, gentle, blonde that Stark had often talked about as if she were an angel. A devil the woman was. Biting and kicking, and punching and pinching.

She put up a big fight, jumping from closet to closet, bed to bed, room to room, she even jumped out the window landing on a tree and jumping to another one. Only when he had caught the red head that the fair haired woman had come back to save her.

Although this time he was ready and impowered her with his staff then he turned them into babies.

When he walked into the room his jaw dropped, "What happened?" he exclaimed. The room was in shambles, all the couches were flipped and torn apart, the mats torn the walls dented.

He ducked just as a flying green rage monster flew by his head, "Hulk smash!" exclaimed the mini Hulk. Barton had made himself a bow out of a curved stick and a shoelace. Then he had found some arrows out of sharp little objects around the house and was shooting them every where. Breaking china cabinents and tearing furniture.

He even shot one through the TV! Making little whizzing noises as he let the 'arrows' fly.

Thor was running through little cabinents with his hammer which he had (sadly) found a way to pick up.

Loki dropped the two little girls. One was caught unexspectadly while the other realizing what was going to happen smiled evily and landed on her feet.

"Pepper?" Tony asked the girl on her feet. She was really pretty.

The said girl smiled sweetly at him. She opened her mouth to say something when a loud yelp pullled them both from their trance. They both looked to see Loki holding his family jewels. An arrow protruding from it.

Loki walked to Clint who tried to hid his bow behind his back. Loki yanked it out of his hands making Clint scream and cry. He jumped on Loki's neck and wrapped him in a choke hole. He yanked him to the ground where he proceeded jumping on his back. Clint ducked a metal box Hulk had thrown. It hit Loki's head and he blacked out.

A few seconds later

Loki groaned and sat up. Or at least tried to. "What have you pesky little brats done to me?" Loki snarled.

"We tied your hands together and feet." Pepper exclaimed plainly. "And we let Natasha do your make up."

Loki tried to scramble up but to no avail. "I've had enough of this." Loki exclaimed tearing through the thin ropes.

Barton was running around the place wanting food. Loki glared at him and threw him an apple from across the room. It hit him square in the head and he went down. Then popped back up.

"I want my mommy!" Clint shrieked.

"That's it." Loki screamed he Clint up and tossed him in the closet.

"Finally." Loki exclaimed messaging his temples.

"Nerf Guns!" Clint exclaimed jumping out of the closet firing foam bullets every where and throwing Tony and Steve a gun. They ran around shooting Loki and the girls.

They all ran around trying to find weapons. And then, Loki dropped his septor.

"Get it!" Pepper shouted lunging for it. She grasped it and swung it around when Loki grabbed her. It hit him in the head and green smoke erupted from it.

Clint looked around, "Pepper. I'm only going to as this once. What happened?"

Pepper had a sly smile on her face. She held a broken staff in one hand and a miniture Loki in the other.

"Oops." she shrugged smiling slyly.

Loki gasped.

Tony smirked, "Not so easy when your small huh?" he asked.

"Get him!" Natasha shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Project Alpha BBB: Ok. It's not a one shot seeing as some one has already put this on their story alert. For those who wanted me to continue you can thank Team Rosalie and Miss america of the Usa. Sorry for the long update.**

**Project Alpha AAA: And for those of you who didn't. I'm groaning too.**

**Project Alpha BBB: Shut up, no one was talking to you. Oh by the way, I own nothing you recognize from Avengers or Marvel. Besides if they didn't want me to continue how come their here now.**

**Project Alpha AAA: Because their mother forces them too. And Shut up. No one was talking to you.**

* * *

Loki whimpered and Pepper squatted down patting his nose with a cloth. "Wow. You really took a beating back there."

"Are you done yet Peps?" Tony asked.

"Tony just because I have a Doctor's degree doesn't mean I'm an actual doctor." **(a/n I have no clue if that's true or not)**

"Yes it does." Tony answered

"No Tony, it doesn't." Pepper snapped back.

"Ok, ok."

Pepper finally stood up, "So, how do we turn back to mature-"

she shot a look at tony, "I mean. _our age_."

"How is it you're so fast?" Natasha asked,

Pepper stared, "I used to do track?" she said.

"Bravo, you're so fast. You're as fast as you are stupid."

"And you're as dumb as you are slow." Pepper snapped, "Which is very."

Loki glared at her, she glared back. She looked like she was trying to kill him with her eyes.

"Um... Pepper?" Tony asked catiously.

"What?" she snarles, turning to look at him. Her eyes were dangerously dark Clint took a few careful steps forward. "Ms. Potts Just calm down. Breathe in, and out, in and out. Think about the happy things." Clint said.

"Oohh, you're so lucky l have a wonderful personality." Pepper snarled walking off and kicking a wall.

"What was that all about?" Tony asked Clint a bit upset that he got _his _girlfriend to calm down.

Clint put a hand on Tony's shoulder, "That's a story for another time _mature._" Clint said smirking.

"That's a bad come back!" Tony shouted as Clint walked away.

"So buster." Natasha snarled at Loki, "How do we turn back into adults?" she asked.

"I don't know. And even if I did I wouldn't tell you." he snapped.

Natasha raised her hand about to strike down. "Wait." Pepper said biting the nail on her thumb, "Let's take him back to H.Q. Maybe Fury can make him squeal."

Loki cringed at the word ... squeal.

"I had a hamster once. I hated him." Loki said randomly.

* * *

So they got back to the helicarrier and talked to Fury.

"What is she doing here?" Fury asked coldly looking toward Pepper. Pepper glared back, "She proposed the idea to send him here."

Pepper still looked powerful even with fury being twice the size as her.

"How dare you bring an agent from another division aboard my hovercraft." he roared at them.

"Hey, ease up, eye man." Pepper said hopping into his director's chair and lifting her boots onto the control's.

"Well, Loki doesn't know anything-" Fury growled.

"Pfh," Pepper said rolling her eyes, "i could have told you that. This is a nice view." she said nodding, hands behind her head and looking around. Fury glared at her for a minute before heaving her out of the chair and placing her in Tony's arms.

Her legs instantly wound around his waist, "You know, I never realized how light you were." Tony said happily switching her to the other side.

She glared at him, "That's because no one was stupid enough to let you carry me." she grumbled.

Fury looked beyond mad, "Get her out of here." he growled, "NOW!"

Pepper looked abashed, "Am I getting kicked out? On my first day?" she asked, "Not fair. How come Tony get's to stay?" she complained.

"All of you, out. Till we figure out what's going on." Fury said.

* * *

**At the Stark Tower**

"How come Pepper is acting like a child?" Tony asked for the umpteenth time, sitting on the couch.

"I believe that the Staff is affecting each of us. Or making us show our true colors. Or making us the opposite of what we would do." Loki said.

"Orr..." Pepper asked.

"Or what?"

"Nothing just or." Pepper said shrugging leaning back on her hands.

"So." she asked, "How do we change back to our selves?" Pepper asked.

Loki gave a shrug, "I've not sure, all I know is that when you snapped my septor it turned me small."

Pepper shrugged, "Like I said before, my bad. If we can somehow put the septor back together we can reverse the spell."

"What about true loves kiss?" Tony asked Pepper.

She raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"That's how it always goes. The princess always kisses the prince, or in this case, she does."

"Uh, no it's not. It's the prince kisses the princess and 1. You have been watching 'The Frog Princess' too many times and 2. you are no prince."

Tony sat back down on the catch with a humph crossing his arms. "That's what you think."

"Ahem, back to me." Loki said.

"No one wants to talk about you." Natalie said.

Tony sniffed the air, "I smell.." he sniffed again, "Maturity. Intellect. And an adult!" he shrieked.

"Hello? Is any one here? I'm supposed to babysit you!" a female voice called.

"Did she just say. Babysit?" Pepper hissed as everyone scrambled to fit in a corner.

"That means she's a ... babysitter!" screamed Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Project Alpha BBB: Next chapter, Sorry for the wait, but I have another story going on too soooo... on with the story! Luv U all (that's alittle nice, especially for me, so be happy I'm in a good mood)**

* * *

"Hi?" Pepper asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple adressing the baby sitter.

"Hi. I'm Menisha." the girl said to her, Pepper looked her up and down, "Nice." she said taking a bite of the apple.

"So..." Minsha trailed off, Pepper eyed her again, "Are you the only one here?"

Pepper froze, "You took a baby sitting job and had no idea how man kids you were supposed to watch? Hi-larius." Pepper chuckled.

_Maybe we can use this to our advantage. _Pepper thought with a smirk.

"Well, yeah, of course I know how many kids. 3 at most... right?" Menisha asked.

Pepper burst into laughter. "Your funny you know that. May not kill you off after all." Pepper said grinning at Menisha's horrified expression.

Captain Rodgers walked in, "Okay, Ms. Potts, lets not scare the girl."

Menisha looked at Steve with a slight smile, "Oh, and how old are you little boy? 6?"

Steve looked abashed, "I'll have you know miss, I'm a respectable age of-"

"86." Coughed Pepper.

Steve glared at her catching himself, "7." he grumbled.

"Oh well, that's nice."

"She has no idea how many kids she's supposed to be watching." Pepper said smiling.

"Well, that's smart to know." Clint said hopping off the fridge from where he was perched.

Menisha screamed and stepped back, "Were you there the whole time?" she asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much." Clint answered.

Menisha stared, "Ok single file, NOW." Menisha snapped.

They silently obeyed acting like good little children.

Menisha galred at each of them in turn, "Ok, you guys look nothing alike. You-" she said, guesturing to steve, "Have dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, you-" she said guesturing to Pepper, "Have strawberry blonde hair, and grayish bluish eyes." Pepper harrumphed, "and you, have brown hair and bluish-grayish eyes. So I would never have thought any ya'll were related."

She paused glancing at Pepper and Clint, "Well maybe you two, you guys have the same chin and face structure." Pepper stuck her tongue out at Clint but abruptly stuck it back in at a warning glare from Steve.

"Well, if you don't mind Imma go to the living area." Pepper said tossing her apple core in the trash and walking away.

Pepper started mumbling under her breath, "Jack and Jill went up a hill,"

Menisha followed, Pepper took a big step over a trip wire that Menisha missed.

"To fetch a pale of water."

She watched as Meisha fell, "Jack fell down."

She lay there not moving,

"And broke his crown. Jill had enough common sense not to come after." she knelt next to her.

"She's still living!" Pepper called, "We should tie her to a chair. Tony! Loki! Bruce! How the hell is that septor coming along!?"

"Oh, quite hard since you decided you wanted to break it in two!" Loki shouted back from the lab.

"I wouldn't have broken it if you hadn't turned me into a child!" she screamed back.

"I like you better as a child." Loki shouted.

"You know, I can stil break your fingers as easily?" Pepper screamed back.

Looki whimpered.

"C'mon Clint, help Natasha get her in the chair. I'll find some rope."

They nodded and dragged her to the kitchen.

Then they finalized by tying her up.

When Menisha woke up she screamed at the sight in front of her.

* * *

**I decided I'd just end it here. I know pepper's a bit ooc but I like her alot better like this, tougher and stronger. Those two combinations in a girl, AWSOMEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Project Alpha BBB: I finally went to see RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.** (12/7)** And it was AMAZING! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated, my hearts just not in this story any more. I don't see how I can make it funny, so if you don't like it becuase I'm trying to hard with my humor I'm just stopping now. At first I was like, Yeah, I should try, but now, I'm just like, 'PLEASE LET ME HURRY UP AND GET MY POINT ACROSS' lol.**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my goooosssh." Menisha moaned at squeezing her eyes just tight at the sight in front of her. There was a huge green thing chowing down on Pepper's head.

"Pepper!" Menisha exclaimed. The green thing looked up at her happily chowing, but the funny thing is, there was no blood.

"Clint, Steve! Get in here now!" she shrieked.

Clint hopped from down from the fridge again and grinned at her causing her to scream again,

"You," she snapped, "Stop doing that. And you," she turned to Steve **(she's still tied to her chair) **who was frantically trying to yank Pepper out of the Hulk, "Keep doing that." she paused, "And somebody untie me!" she shrieked.

"I GOT IT!" a familiar female voice called.

Once she finished she turned to find Pepper right behind her, intact and not chowed down on. If you're.. who's..."

they turned to Steve whas holding a doll.

Pepper smiled, "Pranked ya." she giggled.

The hulk thingy roared.

"What is that!?"

"Oh that? That's Dr. Bruce Banner, aka, the Hulk."

Menisha stared at her, "Ok, you're crazy."

Pepper smiled proudly, "Thank you."

"Then who are you?" Menisha asked Pepper,

"Virginia Potts. Aka, Pepper Potts."

"You can't be Ms. Pepper Potts she's like 20 something years old **(how old is she? Pepper, not Gwyneth Paltrow)**

"You're so sweet." Pepper said with a smile, "But seriously, I'm Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark indurstries, this is Clint Barton, aka hawk-eye and Steve rogers, or Captain America."

Menisha's jaw dropped, "How- Why- what? How did get turned into kids? Why did you gey turned to kids... you know what? Ignore that question. Who turned you into kids. WHAT'S GOING ON?!" she screamed.

"Well you see, we were ambushed by Thor's step brother Loki, and he turned us to kids, then we ambushed him back, and kinda, snapped his septor in two and turned him into a kid. Now Tony and he are in the lab working on it, and Bruce should be down there too, but as you see, we needed him for our prank. Any _other _ questions?" she asked.

"Yeah, how do you guys turn back into adults."

Pepper stared at her blankly, "Any other _smart _questions?" she asked.

"I can try and help."

"That's not a question!" Pepper exclaimed incrediously **(or something like that)**.

"Seriously though, don you want any help? I'm like the smartest in my class." she said proudly.

"Woah, must be a dumb class." Pepper murmured to Clint who punched her in the arm,

"Be nice." he snapped, she raised her eyebrows at him, "This _is _nice." she told her. "I know." He murmured dejectically.

"Yeah sure, we can use you for... well, I'm sure we'll find something you can do." Steve told her.

They walked to the lab to where Tony, Loki, and Bruce were working frantically adn Natasha was sitting on a stool amusing herself by electrifying Loki every few seconds who looked and smelled like burnt toast.

"Guys, this is Menisha, Menihsa, this is the guys. Natasha Romanoff aka Black widow, Loki, aka Loki, Thor aka Thor, and Tony Stark aka, Iron Man."

"I'm the best." Tony piped up.

"Ummmm, no. no way, I finally get the chance to meet the awsome avengers," every one grinned as she paused, "and their babies?" she finishes to which every body frowns.

"Exsuse, me, I'll have you know I'm not a baby but a toddler with the mind of a grown man." Tony exclaims.

"Yeah, the brain of a grown man who has the brain of an ADHD toddler." Pepper muttered causing every one to laugh.

"Ummmm... you guys are crazy."

"Tell me about it." Clint grumbleed next to her head.

She jumped, "Stop it." she snapped.

"Alright whatever. You know what they say, 'Respect your elders'" Clint said.

Menisha gasped, "I'll have you know, I'm not that old."

"What grade are you in?" Tony asked.

"Senior in Highschool."

"Yeah, your old. Join the club." Tony told her.

"What ever. Lets get this scepter fixed and I can get paid and leave. I deserve double the amount for you children.

"How much were you paid?" Natasha asked curiously,

"20 for each so that's 120 bucks for each of you. And doubled is... 240."

"Dang."Clint exclaimed, "Fury's getting ripped off."

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooo sorry for the long update I've been working on this chapter for like ever...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Project alpha BBB: Sooooo sorry for the long update. I've been so darn busy. And I need inspiration!**

* * *

"Soooo. Menisha, where're you from?" Tony asked.

"Pensacola." she said staring at the septor's gem.

"Oh. Where's that?"

"I thought you were smart." Loki asked.

"I'm school smart, not state smart."

"Pensicola's not a state, it's a city."

"Oh. Those are in states right?" Thor asked.

"Yes they are."

"What state is Penninnsula in?" Thor asked.

"Not Penninnsula. Pensacola. Genius." Loki snapped.

"Ha ha." Thor thundered, "Loki has finally admitted my genius!"

"That was sarcasm." Loki groaned, "It actually means your a big gallopping idiot."

"Well, then Loki. I thought we had a good brotherly bond."

"Umm, back to Pensacola, that's in Florida right sweety?" Pepper asked.

Menisha nodded. "So what made you decide to come to New York?" she asked.

"Great college here. I'm going to Hunter college."

"What's your Major?" Bruce asked,

"Ummm, chemistry science."

"Oh, that's interesting, you like it there?"

"Yeah. It's awsome. Amazing teachers, their really fun."

"Oh, that's cool. So have you got any clue how to put the staff back together?" Loki asked impatiently.

Menisha gave him a murderous glare, "Yeah. When the staff shattered it all of its magical abilities soared out the window and into the next thing that had ther most magic, which is you guys."

"Sweet!" Tony exclaimed, "I now have magical powers. Loki. Bow down to me, or I will burn you to crisps."

"You don't have fire power!" Pepper snapped. "I do!" she held out her palm and a small flame appeared,

"Ha ha!" she crowed. "Take that ya'll." "I've got fire too!" Clint exclaimed, Pepper raised an eyebrow at him, "You better stay away from cliffs." Pepper warned.

"Why?" Clint asked, "Because, you'll be tumbling down it." she cackled menicingly.

"Ummm, okay." Clint said taking a step away from Pepper.

"Now you guys have to transfer your power to the staffs crystal. Do you have another one?"

"Well, there's only two that I know of." Clint said.

"The first one's there." Loki said pointing to it's shattered remains, "So where's the other one?"

The Avenger babies shared a look, "Nick Fury." Natasha said.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Wonder what's gonna happen? Will Fury give them the teserect? Please. Of course not! He's Nick Fury. That'd be like handing over the teserect, to a bunch of babies! Lol. Which in a way it is. Sorry for the long update. Read, review. PLEASE! I'll try updating sooner.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Project alpha BBB: Ha ha! Told yo uI'd update sooner! Kind of a filler chapter cuz I wanted to end this at a specific spot. I'm sorry if it's disapointing.**

* * *

**At the helicarrier again**

"WHAT!" Fury shrieked, "If you think I'm going to give that teserect for a second you've allllll got another thing coming!"

"Fury. Don't get your patch in a twist." Pepper said stepping up and talking for the first time.

"She needs to get out of here NOW!"

"Fury, why do you hate her so much!?" TOny asked.

"Yeah?! It's not like _I _work for SWORD. Sure my grand dad tried blowing up your ship and I wanted to help, but is that really any reason to hold a grudge? I mean, I've forgiven you." she said sweetly.

"FORGIVEN ME FOR _WHAT? _EXACLTY?!" Fury shouted.

She paused, "Wait, don't rush me," she stared into space for a few seconds, "I- I'll tell you tomorrow." **(a/n any one know what that's from?)**

Fury scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Where's your baby sitter?"

"We ditched her at the petting zoo."Tony said uninterestedly, "She was more into it than the us. The only upside was when a zebra who was doing AWESOME water tricks spit water in her face. I think it's name was Martin. Or something like that, maybe Marty... yea, no Idea." **(a/n anyone know what _that's _from?)**

"Point is." Natasha interuppted shooting a pointed look at Tony, "We need the sceptor if we're gonna turn huge again."

"No, sorry princess."

"Well, you're a lousy director." Pepper said happily,

Pepper sat on the floor and heaved a sigh before smacking herself, "Ok Pepper. You are acting _way _too ooc." she shook her head and when she glanced back up the dazed look in her eyes were gone, "Woah," she said, "What happened while I was out?" she asked observing all the mini avengers.

"You mean, you have no idea? You know Loki turned you into a mini Pepsi right?" Tony asked.

"Shut up Tony." Pepper rolled her eyes, "Now, where's the little punk so I can cream him?" she asked standing. She turned, "Woah, is that-" she whispered to Tony, "Nick Fury?" she asked stepping away from him.

Tony nodded with a smirk. "No way."

"Anyways, you guys can not have the teserect!" Fury shouted directing all the attention back to him.

"Wait, why do we need the teserect?"

"To turn us back into mature adults."

Pepper looked at him for a second before saying, "to our regular age. You mean?" She asked.

"Big Pepper/ little Pepper, they've still got the same mind set." grumbled Tony.

"Thanks." Pepper said smiling at Tony.

"Get out of my HELICARRIER!" Nick shouted face boiling red.

"Ok-ok, Fury, I'll keep um out of trouble. Oh and Mr. Fury,"

Fury looked pleased at being Mr.

"Um, Menisha said that she should be paid doubled what you originally gave her, and you gaave her 20 for each of us." Pepper said ushering the Avengers out of the door.

"20x8=160x2=320 DOLLARS!" Nick shouted, "WHAT! I'M GETTING RIPPED OFF!" he shrieked.

* * *

Tony giggled, "That was funny."

**Ok, as you can see Nick just found he was gettin' RIPPED OFF. Ha ha ha. Good times am I right?**

**ta-da, ok, not much of a chapter but I'll try uploading tomorrow. Any one know where the first quote was from? And who Marty the water-spitting zebra's from?**

**Hey anybody watch Grimm? It comes back on, TONIGHT! At 8 or 9. I believe it's 9, my dad says 8, but it's two 9's against one 8. Remember, review. Any ideas on what should happen _AFTER _they mini Avengers and our little sane Pepsi steal back the teserect? Love to hear your ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Project alpha BBB: Alright, quote numero uno was from Dragons: Riders of Berk episode 15 Twinsanity. And the second was from Madagascar 1 Marty's the zebra. Updating sooner, bam baby. I wonder what happened to Agent AAA?**

* * *

"Ok guys, here's the plan." Pepper drew crude looking figures into the ship with the other mini-Avengers looking on, "Any questions?"

Tony raised his hand and she sighed pointedly at him, "Could you run that by me again?" he asked.

Pepper glared at him, growling in her throat. She took a deep breath and suddenly jerked. "Soooo, what're we doing? Where'd Nick go? Why do I have a stick?" she asked.

"Pepper, we're getting the teserect back remeber. We're getting ready to go through with our plan," Natasha explained warily.

"What plan? You mean this piece of garbage?" she asked looking at the drawing she'd drew moments before. She scribbled it out then tossed the stick away and said, "Let's just wing it!"

"Pepper!" Tony exclaimed thunderstruck, "That was our plan! How are we supposed to get the teserect with out it?" she glared at him,

"I told you we would-" she jerked again.

"Weren't you paying attention?" she asked Tony annoyed she grabbed her stick and pointed to spots on her plan, "_You _sneak in through here and-" she gasped, "My plan!" she shrieked, "What happened to it?!"

Every stared at her dumbstruck, "You scratched it out saying 'we'd just wing it.'" Steve quoted obviously getting confused.

"Um why would I say that? I hate doing extemporaneuos things." she told him patiently, Steve was one of the Avengers that didn't get on her nerves besides Natasha and Bruce, she twitched and shook her head, "Tony, I'm not going to ask again, what did you do to my plan!? I know you didn't understand it but that's-"

"just wing it." she said she looked at the stick she thought she through away, "why do I still have this?" she asked. Clint face palmed, "Pepper..." Natasha asked warily, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea what you're-" she stiffened.

"no reason to scribble out my plans." she explained.

Tony through his head back, "Ugh!" he exclaimed, "would you please stop that and choose a side already?!" he shouted at her.

Pepper looked confused, "What're you talking about?" she asked with a nervous laugh,

"Um, you keep 'glitching'. One moment you're mature, like you are now, and the next you're a female Tony." Natasha explained hysterically pointing at him.

"Hey, I take that into offense!" Tony exclaimed standing up, "We all know that if I was a female I'd be a brunnette." he pretended to flip his imaginary hair.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Whatever." she told him.

"Ok guys, no matter what, _STICK TO THE PLAN._ I can not stress that enough. Even if something goes wrong. If I glitch beat me into shape." she told them, "Understnad."

"I got the egg beater." Tony said, and when everyone looked at him he said exasperated, "I'm kidding, god, lighten up!"

"Ok, Everyone ready?" Pepper asked. Everyone nodded, "Move out!"she ordered.

* * *

"You guys again?" Nick growled, "Where are the other brats?"

"Oh, their around." Tony explained slyly.

"Riiight." Nick Drawled out, "What're you kids doing here?"

"Well, we just wanted to know your secet." Pepper said.

"That's not how you say it." Tony huffed, "He's the ultimate spy, his secrets have secrets." he told her.

"Um, whatever. I _mean _how did you build yourself up to this status? What'd you do? Bust a few heads? Crack a few skulls?" she asked interestedly.

Tony grinned, _no wonder I made her CEO. _He thought, _She's an amazing talker._

* * *

Mean while crawling throught the tubes of the Helicarrier **(a/n they exist, I saw them in Ultimate Spiderman the Scorpio episode or whatever.)**

"Acutaully, "Clint corrected, "It'd be me, but you know, I'm giving you a chance and I'd tell you if you took a wrong turn or something."

Natasha glared at him and he shrugged, "Just telling the truth."

"Right."

"LOKI, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY FACE." Thor thundered,

"Get your face out of my face." Loki retorted.

"BROTHER, THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Thor screamed, "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF DOING SOMETHING SO REPULSIVE. HAVE YOU KNOW RESPECT FOR MY DIGNITY?!"

"Thor," Clint hissed, "Keep your voice down."

"I AM SORRY FELLOW AVENGER, I WILL TRY NOT TO SPEAK SO LOUD IN THE FUTURE!" Thor continued in his thundering voice.

Clint sighed and rolled his eyes, "Just stop talking." he said,

"ALRIGHT!" Thor crowed but was then silenced by a murderous look by Natasha.

"You think Menisha will notice us missing?" Natasha asked Clint.

He shook his head, "Nah, she was to engrossed with that flying Hippo to notice us dissapear." he chuckled.

* * *

At the petting zoo

"Excuse me miss, have you 7 little runts walking around. When I say runts I don't mean pigs, I mean kids, that go by the name, Steve, Thor, Loki, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, and Tony?"

Bruce stood with his arms crossed thinking to himself, "I can't believe they left me." he grumbled to himself.

"I can't believe they left at all. I promised them as soon as we left we'd be able to go, but we had to think of a plan."

"At a petting zoo?" Bruce asked unconivnced.

"Hey," Menisha told him with a mouth full of cotton candy, "Petting zoo's help me think."

"I don't even think their here." Bruce told her.

"Well, where could they have gone?" Menisha asked impatiently,

"Only one answer," Bruce said, "They went to shield."

* * *

**I'm sorry, I know I said I'd update tomorrow, buttttt, as you can see that didn't work out very well. Well, review please. I want to here what you have to say. **


	8. WARNING READ

**OH MY GOSH YOU'RE ALL MAKING ME FEEL TERRIBLE NOW! I SHOULD'VE USED THE BRAIN OF MINE AND REALIZED PRACTICALLY NOONES SEEN THE MOVIE OK DON'T READ MY CH 8 BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE UNLES YOU WANT SPOILERS. SRRY TO THOSE WHO ALREADY HAVE :(**

**TO IRON MAN BTW's**


	9. Chapter 8

**Project alpha BBB: Alright, I want to congratulate the 'Guest' (TB) for figuring the quotes out. I also have a poll on my profile about how Pepper should act.**

THIS WAS THE ORIGINAL START BEFORE I REALIZED I SCREWED UP AND ALREADY HAD THEM GATHERED AND CHIZ.

**"Ok, every one in posy?" Tony asked into his hand.**

**Pepper raised an eyebrow at him, "Tony, we're all here you don't need to use your _handy _walkie talkie to talk to us. And what the heck is a posy?" she asked.**

**Every one chuckled at her use of words, every one but Tony that is. "What ever." He grumbled, " Posy, means position." he explained.**

**"Nooo," Pepper drawled, "_Posy_ means group, position means a position that soon needs to be or is occupied by something. (a/n, I looked it up then paraphrased. Really big words. Not really but, Lol XD, who am I to judge? 'Extemporaneous.')**

**"What about a _hand_ held walkie-talkie." Clint asked, then started cracking up.**

**"Seriously?" Tony exclaimed.**

**"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE SIGNIFIGANCE OF MR. BARTON'S USE OF WORDS." Thor thundered.**

END

**OOOOHHH, CHECK OUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. I HAVE A POLL ABOUT PEPPER ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE VOTE. **

* * *

"What are you kids planning?" Fury asked glaring down at them with his one good eye, "I thought I told you to get out."

"Well technically you did, but you never said not to come back." Tony told him innocently.

He turned and smirked at Pepper throwing his arms out with a cocky grin, "Boosh Baby." he smirked. **(a/n omg-s, at first, instead of 'Threw his arms out' I wrote 'threw his eyes out' a brain fart. Lol)**

"Just answer the question!" Pepper exclaimed at Fury, she shuddered, "I mean, please." she smiled.

"Pepper's going loco." Tony sang. Pepper tackled him wrapping her arms around his neck and shaking.

"What was that punk?!" Pepper shrieked in his face, "What?!"

Tony decided not to open his mouth in fear of biting his tongue.

Nick watched in horror while the rest were humored, "What has gotten into you little lady!" Nick shouted pulling Pepper off of Tony, she growled in response and tried to bite him.

"What is wrong with this crack head of a girl?!" he growled.

Pepper tilted her head, "Umm, why is he calling me a crack head, and why am I being held 5ft off the ground when I'm only like, 3ft tall."

Nick let out a long breath, "All of you explain, now."

He glared at all of the children who just looked down at there feet when suddenly the lights cut off, Nick dropped Pepper who landed roughly on Tony. He shoved her off of him.

"Love to Nick baby—" Tony told him,

"But uh, we got a schedule to keep." Pepper smirked rushing out of the room with the rest of her friends. She paused turning around, "But uh, give me a call and we can listen to your secrets, and secret's secrets. Alright? Right." she handed him her card then rushed out with a duffel bag Nick didn't realize she was carrying.

"C'mon my temperamental Pepsi!" Tony called from the head room.

Nick shook himself out of his hesitancy **(if that's even a word) **"Stop them!" he shouted. But they were already jamming the door shut.

* * *

"Did you get it?!" Pepper hissed into her intercom that hooked her up to Barton, Natasha, Loki, and Thor, "Mainly talking to Loki, Natasha, and Barton. Thor stand by, don't speak. "

"Why was I last? And why was Loki first?! I mean, seriously, he's the villain!" Clint shouted into her intercom.

"Ignore him." Natasha eye rolled, "No, we didn't get it." she muttered, "We shut down the power but the alarm went off before we could. But no one's guarding the area now, the two guards just ran out.

"You're welcome." Tony whispered leaning in to Pepper's face so he could be heard through her intercom. She shoved him out of the way and growled, "You have your own intercom stupid. Talk through yours."

"Well then, someone doesn't like their personal space being invaded."

"No duh metal mouth." Steve panted weaving his way out of the grasps of agents reaching for them throughout the hall.

"We're nearly there, What's happening with you guys."

"Pepper's little Mr. Hyde went loose on us, and Fury has the whole ship hunting us down. We locked him in the control base, but I don't think that'll stop him for long though. Like I said, his secrets have secrets, so there's no telling what his skill level reaches."

"Wow, Tony said something intelligent for once." Clint acknowledged.

"Great, let's work on Thor next." Loki grumbled.

Thor opened his mouth to say something but remembered Pepper's order and abruptly closed it.

"Hey, wait a sec—" Tony exclaimed indignantly.

"Tony, now's not the time." Pepper gasped, as her sides burned in pain. She leaned against the wall on the outer exterior of the ship.

Everyone slid to a stop waiting for her, she stumbled forward nodding that she was good but no one moved.

"I'm *breath* ready *breath* let's *breath* go *Breath*."

"Pepper it's okay, we can't go until the rest of the team are out." Steve exclaimed not even breaking a sweat.

"Oh, good." Pepper sighed collapsing against one of the darker walls to avoid being spotted.

"Keep feeding us Intel guys." Tony whispered into the com, "Keep us posted."

"Guys ... we have.. to move, we can't stay in one place.. or they'll find us." Pepper said gathering her breath and finally standing up.

* * *

"I don't care what the computer says, you better get the power back on and get me security footage of every crack and creak of this helicarrier. I want to know exactly what these runts are doing and when."

The whole helicarrier shook before a feminine, robotic voice announced, "COMPUTER ERROR: IDENTITY UNRECOGNIZABLE. WARNING: TESSERACT ROOM BREACHED. WARNING: TESSERACT ROOM BREACHED. WARNING: WARNING: Warning." her voice drawled then died down with every passing word.

Nick cursed, "Who is or is supposed to be guarding the tesseract room."

In the back two feeble hands from two feeble men raised.

"I WILL PEROSNALLY HAVE YOU THROWN OFF THIS SHIP FOR PUTTING ALL THE WORKERS HERE AT RISK. WE DON'T KNOW WHO IS THERE AND FOR WHAT PURPOSE. FOR ALL WE KNOW, LOKI MAY HAVE FOUND A WAY TO INCREASE HIS AGE BACK TO WHAT IT ONCE WAS AND AMBUSHED THE ABENGERS WHILST STEALING THE TESSERACT. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!?" Nick spat at them.

They shook there heads and stood there looking at their feet. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE IDIOTS! FIND THE THIEF'S. I swear," he mumbled quietly to himself, "Not even Tony was this idiotic." Maria smiled,

"At least he could take a hint."

* * *

"We've got the tesseract now let's go." Natasha hissed and she felt the string attached to waist stiffen and she was raised in the air. She closed the vent just inside to see two pathetic guards burst into the room and stare in shock and idiocy at the spot the tesseract had been moments earlier.

"Gosh," Natasha muttered, "They just don't find 'em like they used too."

Clint nodded in agreement, "All this panic for a simple tesseract. Fury could've saved himself the trouble if he'd just given it to us. Now we have to go and shut down everything. Hope he won't be to mad."

"I'll reactivate it when we're off the carrier." Natasha assured him.

Tony jumped as she dropped next to him.

"Did you guys get it?" Pepper asked coming up behind him.

Natasha held it up for them to see.

Steve grinned, "Good job. Guys, and gal." he nodded to Natasha.

Natasha gently placed the tesseract in the duffel bag Pepper had slung around her back.

"Let's go before Menisha figures we're here." Pepper hissed crossing over to the side of the helicarrier.

"Too late." a voice growled. And an unhappy Menisha appeared in a hover craft with an equally unhappy Bruce piloting it.

* * *

**OOOOOHHHHHH, their caught now. It's not like Menisha van do anything them since their technically older than her, right? No seriously, I have no clue. Is she allowed to do that?**

**This was actually really fun to write and I wished I'd done it sooner, but I've been up till 12 all week finishing hw. Then I got sick (I'm better now) and I was weak. So, really wasn't my week. ANYWAYS,**

**I wanna apologize for the long update, and the stupid spellcheck is getting on my frickin nerves. Like, WTF man, not everything I say is gonna be right. UGH! doing it again. **

**Anyways. I hope ya'll appreciate this. I wrote it in an honor to Iron Man 3 which I say the day after it came out. (Saturday, May 4, 2013)**

**OMG, who saw the movie and thought it was amazing?! I know I did. Which is ya'll's favorite? And who thought Pepper's butt-kicking moment was awesome? And who felt-even for a slight second-terrified when Pepper fell? C'mon be honest. **

**I know I was terrified when that crazy looking red head lady (not Pepper) suddenly appeared right beside Tony when he turned. I jumped. (Good thing I was holding the popcorn for once XD )**

**Tell me what you think.**

**OOOH, I HAVE A POLL ABOUT PEPPER ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Project alpha BBB: Long time no chat. Please vote on my poll about Pepper! MIAMI HEAT WON!**

* * *

"Let me guess, this was your idea missy?" Menisha growled at Pepper who had her arms crossed and was slumped in the seat.

"Sure. blame the one with two personalities." She grumbles.

"She was right." Tony said to her.

"We got it, didn't we?" She snapped.

"Yup, we did." he reached into her bag and pulled out the teserect, admiring it.

"Woah," Menisha breathed, "Is that-"

Tony nodded proudly, "Yep."

"Wow." she breathed.

"ROAD!" Natasha shouted.

Menisha turned the wheel spinning the ship out of control as a flock of idiotic (and, might I add, probably suicidal) birds flew in front of the hovercraft.

"What is up with birds these days?!" Tony shouted, "They're becoming suicidal!" **(a/n is it just me? Or has anyone else noticed that too?)**

Menisha chuckled, "Or they're bold."

Tony thought about then shook his head, "No. Bold birds would move before we hit, not _**FLY STRAIGHT FOR THE**** SHIP**_!"

Menisha shrugged keeping her eyes strictly in front of her.

* * *

"C'mon guys. This could be our chance to turn older again!" Pepper shouted to them as they got out of the car lazily. She fidgeted anxiously near the front door.

"I wonder if I'll stay like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde when I turn back. What do you guys think." she turned to them only to see them halfway towards the door.

She fidgeted again glaring at them, "Menisha! Hurry up! I wanna get this thing up and running!"

Menisha took her time, switching the teserect from one side to the other and Pepper fidgeted continuously.

"C'mon c'mon." she muttered.

"Menisha you'd better hurry up before Pepper has a nervous breakdown. That will not look good on the news. I can just picture it. **CEO OF STARK INDUSTRIES, IN A COMA FOR BEING WORKED TO HARD. WHAT'LL THIS MEAN FOR STARK? **What'll it mean? It'll mean I wouldn't be able to survive with out my Pepsi edging me on to work."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Tony, you don't work."

"Exactly!" He exclaimed.

Clint rolled his eyes, "that made no sense at all but alright."

Menisha leaned against the door to budge it open, Pepper stared at her unamused holding something in her right hand.

"Don't you need a key?" She deadpanned.

Menisha blinked before snatching it out of her hand, "Thanks for telling me earlier."

Pepper shrugged unapologetically. "Maybe if you'd hurried up you would've known."

"How come I never see you act like this when your on TV?" Menisha grumbles.

"Probably because I've never been a kid on TV." Pepper answered.

* * *

"Alright. So what're we supposed to do?" Natasha asked anxiously.

Everyone turned to Menisha who returned their looks. She shrugged, "To be honest, I didn't think we'd make it this far so fast. I haven't had enough time to think it through."

"Hey you know what I just thought about?" Tony asked suddenly.

"How to turn us back?" Pepper asked hopefully.

Tony shook his head, "No," he scoffed, "I just realized. How did Menisha get that hover craft in the first place?"

Pepper blinked, "That is a good point. How did you get that?"

Menisha paused mid-step.

"Ummm, that's not important." she said continuing on.

"No." Pepper said arms crossed.

Menisha stopped, "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"She means no. Not until we get some answers." Clint answered backing Pepper up.

"I told you. I'm from... Columbia college, just a student that SHIELD paid to babysit."

Pepper's eyes narrowed as though she were recalling something, "Wait, at first, didn't you say you a high school student?"

By this point Menisha had frozen. "No. I don't remember. All I remember was helping you guys in the lab, Tony asked me what made me come here and I told him the colleges."

"Yea, but when we first met you said you were a senior in High school. Only when Tony asked why you'd come to NY you changed your story and said you went to college. _Hunter _college. No one said anything about Columbia."

Menisha froze, "Pepper, I think your just getting a little stressed. I mean, no one's memory can be that good."

"_My _memory is that good." Pepper snapped, "How do you think I could've won so many arguments against Tony? My memory, you have to refer to previous arguments. That's also how I'm CEO of Stark. Able to remember things. I was like Tony's personal To-do list. Except, without having to write anything down."

"You know, now that you mention, I'm starting to remember too. When we first met Tony had called you old then asked you what grade you were in-"

"And you answered senior in Highschool-"

"Then Tony asked where you were from-"

"and you said Pensacola."

"Then he asked what made you move-"

"and you answered College!"

"Yea? So?"

"Aha! You admit to all of that!" Pepper exclaimed.

Menisha paused, "Wait, I'm confused."

The team growled, "Ok. We met. You said you were a senior."

"I am!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Tony shrieked.

"Aha!" Loki exclaimed.

"What?"

"You just said you said you were a senior. Then you said you were from Hunter college. _Then_ you said you were from Columbia college! Ring any bells? If it doesn't then you just said you were a senior."

Menisha growled, eyes narrowed, teeth barred, "Alright." She smirked evilly, "I'm not in college, or High school. And I wasn't hired by SHIELD."

The Avengers stepped forward and Pepper stood behind them.

"Hey hey hey." Menus ha exclaimed taking a step back, "Don't move, or this gets smashed!" She was holding up the teserect.

They paused then everyone turned to Tony, "I thought you had it!?" Pepper shrieked.

"Well I did... But then Menisha offered to hold it and I was not going to pass up an opurtunity to let my arms RIP."

Half the team looked as though they were debating to strangle Tony, the other half, Menisha.

"Ok, everyone. Lets take a calm breath." Pepper said, "Menisha, if you weren't hired by shield then who hired you?"

"The frost giants."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Well, I didn't see that one comming. If you want to check out where Menisha said she was a high schooler then go to ch. 4. Then she said she was a hockey's student in the next. It was an accident but worked out perfectly! Any ways. **

**GO HEAT! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS SPURS ARE THE LOSERS! TILL THE END!**

**Don't forget, R&R**


	11. Chapter 10

**Project alpha BBB: Hey guys. I'm trying to get better at this so bear with me.**

**Hey check 'How Iron Man 3 should've ended' I think it's hilarious. **

* * *

Silence. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"What?!" Thor shouted, "How?"

"You think Asgard is the only realm out of all 9 that has the ability to transport to earth?" Menisha snarled.

"He probably did." Loki snickered.

"Hey, don't you start making smart Alec comments."

Loki put his hands in the air, "Hey no, I'm all for the frost giants. Take me with you and we can leave these suckers to rot."

Menisha shook her pitifully. "You see, that's the thing with villains. They always leave their prey, ALIVE!" at that word she threw herself forward at them and they all dove to a side.

Tony, Steve, Thor, and Loki slid one way. While Clint, Hulk, Natasha, and Pepper slid another. Each going over the same battle strategy.

They took cover under a table, "Pepper stay here. The rest, come on." they ran out from under the table joining in with the fight.

"Oh yea," Pepper said sarcastically, "That's how they all get KILLED!" she shouted rolling out from under the table just as a Mini Hulk smashed through it.

"See?!" She shouted, ducking as Clint and Natasha sailed over her head.

She looked around for a different hiding spot and upon finding none she just dodged all the objects and avengers being thrown in her direction.

She turned upon hearing Loki's voice. "Menisha, I am a Frost giant by birth, why don't we work together to defeat the Avengers?"

Menisha eyed him then threw the Teserect towards him, then he slammed it into Tony who was coming up behind him.

Pepper's jaw dropped. "Loki you traitor!"

He turned and upon seeing her he sneered, "I never liked you guys anyways. I just hung out with you so I could turn back to and adult. And how dare you call me a traitor! I am none of the sort."

"What are you talking about?! You tried to kill your dad _and _Thor. _And_ the Avengers. twice!"

"Well if your going to talk about me-("traitor's you mean." Pepper grumbled)- you should use the word Benedict Arnold."

Pepper frowned, "That's be a lie. Benedict Arnold was a general who betrayed his soldiers or whatever. And you, my not-friend, were and/or had neither."

"Yes I did! And I would do it gladly too! But I can not if I want to turn back to myself." Loki froze as Menisha shot him a glare.

"Run you idiot!" Pepper shouted as Menisha figured out what they had done. The plan had been for Loki to act as though he was switching to Menisha's side so she would hand over the Teserect, she was a lot more trusting then they thought.

Pepper shoved Loki to one side and dove to the ground underneath Menisha's feet.

Menisha growled, turning and grabbing a struggling Pepper by the neck.

Pepper gasped and clawed at her hand. Menisha grinned and squeezed when suddenly Pepper's body started glowing red. Menisha screamed and let go of Pepper who hit the ground with a thump.

Menisha looked at her hand which was steaming. Then at Pepper who was slowing melting to the ground. No one moved as she dropped leaving a whole where she had been before.

"I'll get her!" Tony volunteered, "Keep her busy, Loki toss over the Teserect."

Loki tossed it and Menisha lunged grazing the teserect and knocking it off course as Clint, Natasha, and Bruce grabbed her legs.

Because Menisha hit the Teserect, instead of landing into Tony's hand and jumping heroically into the whole like he was it hit him in the face and he fell backwards into the whole.

* * *

Pepper turned out of the way as Tony nearly crushed her.

"Woah, hey, don't touch anything." Tony told her before raking his eyes over her exposed body, Pepper slapped him,

"Don't look you perv!" she shrieked at him as she covered herself up. "Give me your shirt!"

"Oh right." Tony said coming out of his gaze and turning around. He pulled off his shirt and handed it to her, (albeit with his eyes closed).

She snatched it and put it on before saying, "You can look now."

He glanced at her and noticed his shirt was a little to big for her so it was like a dress.

"C'mon." she said grabbing the teserect from the floor and pulling her hear out of the shirt.

"Let's work."

* * *

** This has got to be the shortest chapter I've written through out the whole story. 785 words not including author's note. But then this is the quickest I've ever updated. Got any advice or anything? Should I do the Avengers kind of battling with Menisha? The reason I have Tony and Pepper because Tony can't fit into his armor write now and Pepper just you know, melted through the ground. **

**So, any one else on summer vaca.?**


End file.
